


Until This Day

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she thought about what brought her here, she would be telling her life story. Rose Weasley-Scorpius Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until This Day

**Until This Day**

**Couple** : Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Movie** : Harry Potter  
 **Disclaimer** : JK Rowling created the characters, and I, along with thousands of other Harry Potter fans, believe that they would be perfect for each other.  
 **Words** : 712

…

When she thought about what brought her here, she would be telling her life story.

She would have to tell the story of how her parents met, and how they became best friends with 'the-boy-who-lived'. How her parents are two-thirds of the 'Golden Trio' and how they worked with Harry Potter to defeat 'Lord Voldermort'. About how her parents came to be together and what they had become form their experiences.

The girl would have to tell you how she was brought up, hearing stories of her families adventures, how some of her cousins had died during the 'Battle of Hogwarts' and what those cousins had done for the wizarding world.

Her story would include her talking about how her father had told her that she would be the smarted Gryffindor since her mother had been at the school.

But then tell you how she and her cousin had been sorted into Ravenclaw. And that was where she had met the boy she was here for today.

She would then tell you about his family. How his father was her parent's enemy in school and how the boy's father was pushed into tradition that he didn't want. How the father of said boy was a 'Death Eater' under Voldermort's command, until the Dark Lords fall from power.

How that boy, was the first Malfoy to ever be sorted into and other house than Slytherin.

She would tell you about how the boy become her cousin's best friend, both of them causing as much havoc as the Marauder's had when the four of them had lived so many years ago.

How she had fallen in love with the boy in their third year.

She would explain the conversation she had with her mother, about what her father and uncle would think about her feelings for the boy. How her mother had said, 'if you love Scorpius, as much as I love your father, Rose, Ronald would be able to accept Scorpius to be nothing like his father had"  
"rose would tell you about when Scorpius' father had come to pick her and Albus up from the burrow, so they could spend the day in Diagon Alley with his son, and the conversation that Draco Malfoy has with their parents about the friendship the three of those kids had.

Then how her mother had told Draco the truth about Rose's feelings for his son, and how the man had only smiled after hearing the news.

She would you about their first date, their first kiss, and their first fight. She would tell you about how Hagrid had congratulated the two on their relationship, and how most of the school had thought it would never last.

Her story would tell you about how they had a major fight at the start of their sixth year, then how they kissed under the mistletoe that Christmas, both realising how wrong they were to break up because of that fight.

She would tell you about how, until this day, nobody had believed her love for him was real.

"Rose," her father took her hand, guiding her down the stairs towards the aisle, "It's time."

Nerves were all that over took her body, she had been waiting for this day since she had watched Scorpius pull out that ring kneeling down in front of her and asking that one question that was set to make or break their relationship.

"Rose, you're shaking," her father noted.  
"I'm scared," she murmured, "Dad am I doing the right thing?"  
"Do you love him?" he asked.  
"Yes"  
"Then you're making the right decision Rose."

She looked down at her dress. The white fabric clung to her figure in all the right places.

As the music had started, and she began down the aisle, she caught her fiancée's eye.

He looked amazing to her, in his traditional; black suit, he looked like the Scorpius Malfoy her had met on their first day of school.

With her eyes locked on his the entire ceremony, she began to realise that until this day, she had never really known what love is.

That until this day, she had never know what she had really wanted in life, and now, it was right there in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my first time ever working with Rose and Scorpius, because a lot of my couples I work with enough to know that they don't fit into the storyline. So do remember, constructive criticism is accepted.  
> All mistakes are mine!


End file.
